His Shadowhunter
by goldenboy4real
Summary: Magnus needs help but who will help him seeing he is not with Alec?


**His Shadowhunter **

Alec was sitting in his room thinking about the break up with Magnus, he sighed oh why did he have to go and see the stupid vampire if he didn't Magnus would still be with him. _You don't know that!_

Magnus was laying on his sofa thinking about the harsh words he had said to Alec when they broke up. He heard a knock at the door, _now there was only one person he would want to see on the other side of the door_. It wasn't who he wanted it to be in fact there wasn't anyone there at all, _maybe I'm going crazy quite literally_. He turned back towards the sofa closing the door behind him, he got half way across the apartment before thinking,_ did the door click or not?_ He whirled round the door standing wide open, he swore he shut it! Suddenly he got tackled to the floor, _what the hell was happening_. He looked up and saw Katie sitting on top of him looking as she could kill him. She bared her fangs and Magnus gulped, "Give me it!" Katie asked surprisingly calm considering she was sitting on top of the high warlock of Brooklyn and had her fangs full out. "Give what to you honey?" Magnus replied sweetly as if he didn't know what she was asking him for. "You know what I want Maggie" Magnus gasped at the old nickname " DON'T CALL ME THAT" he shouted shooting blue flicks of fire at her which made her spring back. He rolled on to his back gracefully like a cat but something in his eyes told Katie she wasn't going to be immortal for long. Shocked she straightened up and said "Now shall we act like adults, give me the disc and I will leave you alone". "Fine let me go and get it and wait here and do not move" the last line he said with a tone with meant 'do not mess with me'.

Alec felt something in his stomach, not hunger or anything he has ever felt before, it was more like he knew something bad was going to happen. He got up and headed towards the weapons not knowing why, he grabbed his bow and arrow also collecting a glass tube of holy water. His feet seemed to have a mind of their own as a he got carried towards the elevator, he jabbed the button with his index finger and it was there immediately as if it knew Alec was coming, he stepped inside and hit the ground floor button. He realized the feeling in his stomach as anxiety and his mind flicked to the one as only person he could get those feelings for… "Magnus" he didn't notice he had said it out loud because the elevator doors popped open with a ping and he sprinted out into the broad daylight running down the road, _why are all these people staring at me surely they can't see me… OH GOD I FORGET TO PUT A GLAMOUR RUNE ON…. No wonder people were staring at an oddly dressed boy sprinting down the road with a glass vile and bow and arrow_

Back at Magnus's apartment he was rummaging through boxes searching for the disc, something caught his eye across the room he saw it and thought what was on it and decided to destroy it with a click of his fingers he had burnt it. He turned on his heel to go back to Katie to tell her and couldn't find it, however he didn't get that far because standing behind him was Katie fangs out ready to bite. She collapsed in to his arms but he just laid her down and looked at the arrow drenched in holy water stabbing her in the back. He snapped his head up to stare into the bottle blue eyes he had grown to love so much…. "Alec?" Alec looked down at the dead vampire "She didn't look like a friend but I'm sorry if she was" he turned sharply and walked away leaving Magnus looking as someone just slapped him. "Alec wait!" Magnus called running after his shadowhunter, _wait 'his shadowhunter I did not just think that did I?_ Alec stopped which made Magnus run into the back of him, "ouch" Magnus mumbled rubbing his forehead. "What do you want Magnus?" Alec said calmly,

"I have been thinking about us for a couple of days now, and I was wondering if you still loved me?" he tried to sound as serious as possible whilst staring at his shadowhunter,_ whoops there it is again! _ "Of course I still love you Magnus do you think that that will just disappear and I won't feel anything for you anymore?" Magnus just replied "Well that's good!" "wha-" Alec got cut off because Magnus kissed him on the lips, Alec deepened the kiss and Magnus replied with groaning softly into his mouth, seeing as Magnus was the taller one Alec wrapped his legs round Magnus's body and slid his tongue across his bottom lip asking for access of which Magnus quickly granted.

**Later in bed with Alec:**

"Alec darling I need to talk to you now get up!" Magnus had walked round the bed and knelt beside Alec. He woke up and blinked a couple of times then realized Magnus was staring at him, "What?" Alec said "I have a very important question for you darling" ….. Magnus smiled at the shadowhunter boy and asked his question but he already knew the answer so he was confident, "Will you be my boyfriend Alexander Lightwood?" Alec who had laid back down suddenly snapped up and was sitting straight up grabbed Magnus and pulled him on top of himself, Alec crushed his lips on Magnus's so hard that it hurt, he softened up and let Magnus pull Alec on top in between kisses Alec managed to say "I love – you – so much" Alec then pulled back something which never happened Magnus looked hurt and said "What's wrong?".

Alec got of the bed grabbed Magnus's hand and stood him in the middle of the room a very confused Magnus watched as Alec grabbed his coat and shoes and Alec said "I have a better idea! I will be back in 10 minutes do not move from this spot" and he pointed to the bit of floor Magnus was currently standing on. Alec blew the now even more confused Warlock a kiss and departed to his house to get a very important box.

**20 minutes after Alec left:**

"I'm back!" shouted Alec, he walked in to the bedroom where Magnus had not moved from and kissed him, "What was all that about honey?" Magnus asked. He watched as Alec slid down on one knee he said "Now I have a very important question for you ". Magnus stared open mouthed as Alec reached into his back pocket and pulled out a box he opened it and inside was a thick silver band "Will you be my husband?" Magnus squealed and bounced up and down he grabbed the ring slid it on to his finger and then grabbed Alec "Yes yes yes yes yes yes oh my god I love you so much" Alec giggled and said "Look at the inscription inside the ring" Magnus slid of the ring and looked at the inside it said _**'I love you so much' **_"aww babes how did you know what I was going to say?" Magnus looked at his now fiancée with adoring eyes "I know you Magnus and know exactly what you were going to say!"


End file.
